The subject invention relates to faced building insulation, and in particular to faced building insulation, such as fibrous insulation blankets, with tabs that store out of the way for the packaging, storage, shipping and handling of the insulation to prevent damage to the tabs and that can be easily extended beyond lateral edges of the insulation or sections of the insulation when the insulation or insulation sections are installed. These tabs are provided with adhesive coated surfaces that are exposed when the tabs are extended beyond the lateral edges of the insulation or insulation sections and these adhesive coated surfaces may be used to secure the insulation or insulation sections to building framing members.
Faced insulation such as blankets of fibrous building insulation in roll or batt form are typically installed between and secured to framing members (e.g. studs and joists) located in the walls, ceilings, and floors of buildings. Currently, these faced blankets have longitudinally extending lateral tabs that may be secured to the studs by stapling. However, it has been proposed to provide these faced blankets with lateral tabs that are coated with a pressure-sensitive adhesive so that these faced blankets may be secured to the framing members of a building by pressing the pressure-sensitive adhesive coated surfaces of the tabs against the end faces of the framing members. The following patents disclose faced blankets that have longitudinally extending lateral tabs with pressure-sensitive adhesive coated surfaces for securing the faced blankets in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,104, issued to Konrad Parker on Nov. 17, 1959, discloses a fully enclosed insulation batt 14 with lateral tabs 12 having surfaces coated with a pressure-sensitive adhesive. The lateral tabs 12 are adhered to the faced sides of the insulation batt during shipment and storage and may be pressed against the faces of framing members to secure the insulation batt in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,306, issued to Robert E. Oliver on Mar. 7, 1967, discloses insulation blankets faced on one major surface. The facings on the blankets have edge portions that are coated with pressure-sensitive adhesive and used to adhere the blankets together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,879, issued to Andrew T. Franklin on May 1, 1973, discloses an encapsulated insulation blanket with lateral tabs that have surfaces coated with pressure-sensitive adhesive to secure the insulation blanket to framing members. The pressure-sensitive adhesive coated surface is covered with a release strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,523, issued to Thomas B. Broderick et al on Dec. 1, 1987, discloses a faced insulation batt with one or two double-thickness lateral facing flanges that have a surface coated with pressure-sensitive adhesive. The double-thickness facing flanges, e.g. the double-thickness facing flanges 10a and 10b of FIGS. 2 to 6, are formed by folding the lateral edge portions of the facing inwardly through 180° and bonding the lateral edge portions to the inside of the facing sheet. A pressure-sensitive adhesive 14 is applied to one surface of each flange and each flange is folded inwardly through 180° and placed in contact with a release strip 16 on the inside surface of the facing sheet. The double-thickness flanges are unfolded to expose the pressure-sensitive adhesive when the faced insulation batt is installed.